The Hatchling's Mentor
by Inkweaverzyx88
Summary: After Mal has her first and only date with Prince Ben life gets a little confusing when a woman from an unknown land shows up in her dorm room. Slight nod to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and don't mind my OC making things crazy.
1. When the Student Is Ready

Mal walked into the disgustingly girly dorm room soaking wet. Ben had offered to give her a change of clothes but she had refused. She was still so conflicted. She couldn't fall for Ben. He was the definition of good and she was the daughter of the mistress of all evil. But deep down the darkness she thought she had in her heart seemed to be fading. And that scared her. But was even scarier was that another part of her was starting to not care about this fear. The violet haired teenager was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice she wasn't alone.

"For a villain's daughter you're pretty oblivious sweetheart..." Mal turned around and tried to look like she was her mother's daughter. The voice that had spoken belonged to a very tall brunette woman dressed in forest green skinny jeans with a low v neck t shirt, a silver leather jacket and black combat boots. Her eyes were brown and seemed to be filled with fiery mischief.

"Who-Who are you?" Mal's voice sounded less intimidating than she was trying to look. The woman smiled. She was a young woman but no longer a teenager.

"I'm Elana Polarson. I'm here to help you." Mal narrowed her eyes. "

I don't need help. I'm doing fine. Did my mother send you to check on me? How the hell did you get off the island?" Elana laughed.

"Oh my gosh you're so cute! Your mother doesn't pay well enough to hire me honey. And I'm not from your island of misfit toys...You've never heard of my hometown." Mal's green eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. "

Why are you here then? What makes you think I need **your help**?!" Elana became serious and put her hand on Mal's shoulder. Mal was so shocked that this stranger had dared to touch her that she remained rigid.

"Because you don't know where to turn. You are at the crossroads of good and evil. I'm here to tell you there are other options." Mal smacked Elana's hand off her shoulder and glared at her.

"First of all, don't touch me! Second, there is only one option! Evil! Which I am!" Elana sighed and her brown eyes met the angry and confused green.

"Mal," Elana's voice was gentle now and that just made Mal angrier.

"Don't talk to me! Get out of my room!" Elana didn't move. Mal tried to grab her mother's spell book but Elana took it out of her hands in the blink of an eye.

"Okay. Listen to me. You aren't evil. And that's okay. You aren't good either. And that's okay too. You don't have to be either. The world isn't black and white honey. It's full of grey..I'm not evil. I'm good." Mal raised an eyebrow.

"But. But you aren't dressed like a prissy princess. Or like an annoying prince. You look like a villain. And you talk like a villain. How can you be good?"

Elana chuckled. "Baby girl just because I don't look the part doesn't mean a damn thing. I believe in true love and I'm helping you out of the goodness of my heart...I am no villain and I have no desire to be." Mal wrinkled her nose at the mention of true love.

"What exactly are you here to help me with?" She tried to sound commanding.

Elana smiled at her kindly. "I'm here to make sure you don't lose yourself. This prince of yours, He's bad news. You shouldn't have to change who you are to be in love. Love my dear Mal is about accepting someone for who they really are. Darkness and all," Mal was angry now.

"I know who I am! I don't love some crummy prince! I am evil and I am my mother's daughter! I'm rotten to the core!" She was yelling now. "Leave my room before I turn you into a flea and crush you!" Elana walked towards the door.

"I have said quite a bit for you to process. So I will leave you in your thoughts. Goodnight Mal." And with that Elana left.

"And don't come back!" Mal felt her mind race again. How dare this woman, this Elana barge into her room and make her feel even more confused than she already did?! The violet haired girl was shaking. Then she realized she was crying. Mal felt a rush of shame and anger at herself. "Villains don't cry. Villains don't cry...You are evil. You are the worst of the worst. Stop crying.." Mal couldn't stop. She was so angry, so upset because of everything and because she was crying. She wasn't supposed to cry or be sad! She should only feel anger and hatred!

"Mal?" Mal wiped her eyes and looked up. It was Evie. "Mal have you been crying?" Evie's voice was gentle. Concerned even.

"No..I'm...I'm...No." Mal felt the tears come again. Evie took a box of tissues out of her bag. She put her arms around Mal.

"It's okay to cry. It's just me." Evie spoke softly and led the other girl to one of the beds. "Lay down." It was a command but a gentle one. Mal sniffled and did as her friend asked. Evie curled up beside her. Mal turned around and put her head on Evie's chest. "Tell me what happened." Mal began to speak and Evie held her all night. They fell asleep with Mal in Evie's arms.

Mal woke up to the alarm going off. Evie groaned. "Mal turn it off…It's on your side of the room." Mal opened her eyes to find herself in Evie's arms.

"Evie...Why am I in your bed?" Evie blushed.

"Oh..um..I guess we fell asleep talking last night..." Mal untangled herself from her friend and got off the bed. "

Don't. Tell. Anyone." Mal was blushing too and was angry with herself again. Why was she letting her guard down? She had to be ruthless and cold. Cold and unfeeling. Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to do that you know..." Mal glared at her.

"Do what?" Mal's voice was a low growl. Evie gave her a look of haughty annoyance.

"You don't need to act like you don't have a heart…Especially around me."

"I'm going to shower...I'll see you later." Evie sighed as Mal slammed the bathroom door after grabbing some clothes while muttering curses under her breath. The blue haired girl turned off the still shrieking alarm and tried to find an outfit for the day.

Goodness 101 was a joke. Mal hated it with a burning passion but did well. She hated how condescending the Fairy Godmother was to them. Today they were talking about proper behavior at a ball. "And that is why girls wear dresses and men wear suits…Any questions?"

"I've got one. Why is a lovely bird like yourself doing teaching these students about improper gender roles?" Elana walked up to the front of the room dressed in a black suit. She looked stunning. The Fairy Godmother was flabbergasted.

"Who are you?!" Elana kissed the older woman's hand.

"I, my dear lady of the midnight hour am Mal's mentor. I was sent here by the King's nephew."She smiled flirtatiously at the teacher who was flustered and had turned pink.

"Oh...Oh my...Would you like to help teach the lesson?" Elana nodded.

"I would be delighted." Jay was drooling on his desk staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Carlos looked nervous. Evie was impressed. And Mal was beyond embarrassed and angry.

"What do you know about balls Elana?" Asked Mal with a sneer. Elana laughed.

"Oh Mal...My best friend is a prince so I've been to quite a few...Today we are going to learn how to dance."

Mal folded her arms. "I don't dance." The Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Elana that sounds like a wonderful idea! Boys would you mind moving the desks?" Jay and Carlos eagerly moved the desks to the back of the room. Elana pulled a boom box out of her bag.

"Now I need a volunteer to help me demonstrate." Jay strutted over to her with his signature smirk.

"Hi..I'm…Jay…" Elana smirked.

"Hi are you volunteering or hitting on me?" Carlos and Evie snickered. Jay's jaw dropped.

"Um...both?" Elana chuckled.

"Okay handsome. I'll lead."

"Um...Isn't the guy supposed to lead?" Asked Jay. Elana grinned.

"Yeah…Which is why I'm leading." Even Mal laughed at that. Jay was beyond shocked. How could a girl who was sent here by the king's family be so...well…bad? Elana placed Jay's hands in the correct positions. "Carlos? Be a dear and start the music please." Carlos pressed play and a jazz tune drifted out of the boom box. Elana was a great dancer. One of the best. Everyone was impressed with how well she led Jay around the room.

Except Mal. She was furious with Elana for interrupting. She hated this class but the fact that this obnoxious woman had just decided to meddle in her life when she had an evil plan to carry out and a mother to make proud just made her want to scream. Elana and Jay had stopped dancing.

"Alright we're gonna do something different today. Evie dear...You're going to dance with Mal. Carlos you're with me." Mal glared at Elana with her green eyes glowing with fury.

"I don't dance…Ever."

The Fairy Godmother sighed. "Mal dear, every lady and gentlemen should learn how to dance. Dancing is a big part of our culture."

"Fine...Whatever..." Mal grabbed Evie by the hand and put one hand on the other girl's waist and the other on her shoulder. Evie was confused by Elana's choice. Shouldn't she be dancing with Jay or Carlos? Carlos was feeling shy. Elana towered over him. And she was very pretty. She smiled at him kindly and he felt himself relax a little. Elana nodded at Jay to start the music. A slow romantic ballad began to play. Evie danced very well. Mal was a little awkward but eventually they were gliding like they had been dance partners for years. Elana stopped the music.

"Okay now Mal go with Jay and Evie pair up with Carlos."

Mal looked at Evie as if she was lost in those dark brown eyes. Evie was blushing but couldn't look away from the green eyes. "Ladies…Time to switch..." Elana was smiling knowingly. Mal broke eye contact first.

"Right…Sorry Elana..." She felt her cheeks heat up as she awkwardly stepped away from Evie. Evie helped Carlos get into position.

Jay was smirking at Mal. "You okay boss? You look a little flustered." Mal's eyes flashed.

"I'm fine Jay." Jay was still smirking. Mal didn't scare him as easily as the others.

"Really? So then why did the big bad Mal look all shy and awkward just a second ago?" Mal slapped his arm.

"Shut up Jay! I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't do shy and awkward!" Jay chuckled.

"Dancing makes you nervous. We all know that." Mal stomped on his foot this time.

"Ow! I was only teasing Mal..Relax..." Elana came over to them.

"What's going on kids?" Mal glared at Jay, daring him to say something. Jay shrugged.

"Nothing...I hit my foot on something…No big."

Elana raised a critical eyebrow. "If you say so..."

Soon the lesson was over. "Thank you Elana for a wonderful lesson! I was very impressed with your teaching skills! You should consider it as a career." The Fairy Godmother was smiling at all of them. Elana bowed.

"You are most welcome Headmistress. And as far as careers go I am a soldier. But thank you so much for the suggestion."

The older woman nodded. "You must be a very brave soldier." Elana smiled.

"I like to think so." Mal tried not to gag. Couldn't the Fairy Godmother see that Elana was just kissing up? God heroes never learn. "I'll see you later Mal."

"Sure..whatever...Can't wait…" Elana smirked and ruffled the purple hair. Mal flinched at her touch.

"Until then my dear." And then Elana left the classroom. The Fairy Godmother smiled.

"Well…Mal you are very lucky to have such a fine young lady take you under her wing!" Mal rolled her eyes.

"The luckiest."

"A car wash?" The Fairy Godmother looked at Elana quizzically. Elana nodded.

"It's exactly what the kids need to teach them the value of hard work. Too many of these kids are privileged and haven't worked a day in their lives."

The Fairy Godmother smiled. "Elana you have such a way with children!" Elana smiled back.

"So is the carwash a go?"

The Headmistress nodded. "I will allow it as long as you supervise." Elana grinned.

"I would love nothing more."


	2. Workin at the Car Wash

Mal was furious with Elana once again. What the hell was she thinking?! A car wash?! This school didn't need any more money! Everyone was already rolling in it. She decided to wear a low black v neck t-shirt with some purple jeans and her favorite leather jacket. She knew she was supposed to be trying to make sure Ben was in love with her but she didn't care about him. Elana was the only thing on her mind lately because she was just that infuriating.

And then there was Evie...What was going on there? She had never noticed how pretty Evie looked when she was blushing or how gentle she was when Mal was upset. The violet haired teenager felt her heart flutter. "Stop that." She muttered to herself. Mal pushed thoughts of Evie aside. Love is a weakness. That's what her mother always told her. Not that she was in love with anyone. She was rotten to the core and intended to keep it that way.

Mal was having lunch with her friends and trying not to stare at Evie who looked great as usual. Then out of nowhere she felt something cold run down her back. "Oh my gosh Mal…I'm sooo sorry." A can of orange soda clattered to the floor and Audrey smirked as Mal looked at her with her green eyes flaming with anger.

"YOU!" Mal grabbed her spellbook but before she could say a word, Elana was there between the two girls.

"Mal…Come with me...I have a shirt you can borrow." Audrey raised an eyebrow at Elana taking in the young woman's appearance.

Today Elana was dressed in black jeans and a red V-neck with a gold leather jacket. Chad couldn't keep his eyes off Elana. No boy could. And for some reason Jane and Lonnie couldn't help staring at her either.

"Who are you?" Audrey put as much venom in her voice as she could. This woman was way prettier than she was and she didn't like it one bit. Elana gave her a sugary sweet smile.

"I'm Mal's mentor honey. And just between us…" Elana leaned in to whisper in Audrey's ear. "Your worst nightmare." Audrey's eyes widened. Elana winked at Chad and he fainted on Audrey which caused all of Chad's lunch to fall on the princess's spotless pink dress. Mal smiled at Elana for the first time.

"You know...I still find you annoying...But that was pretty cool." Elana bowed.

"Thank you my dear." Now let's get you that shirt."

Evie was washing a red convertible and then suddenly she was soaking wet and shivering cold with soap in her eyes. Her blue bra showed right through her white shirt. She turned around to see Chad and a bunch of other guys laughing. She tried to cover herself and did her best not to cry. A spray of ice cold water hit Chad on his back end. Chad yelped. "Get lost Charming." Mal's voice was filled with venom. Chad actually looked afraid and ran off. Mal held the trigger on the hose threateningly. "Anyone else?" The other boys bolted away.

"Are you okay E?" Mal's eyes were soft. Evie blushed and nodded.

"I feel a little...Exposed but I should be okay." Mal's eyes unwillingly wandered over Evie's body. Mal felt her cheeks heat up again when she noticed Evie had caught her staring. Evie smirked flirtatiously. "Mal…You alright?" Mal flushed darker and nodded.

"Yes. Fine. Here." Mal slipped off her favorite leather jacket and put it on Evie's shoulders. Evie smiled shyly. "

Thanks M..." Mal caught herself staring at Evie's lips and then looked away.

"No…No problem..."

"Evie? What happened?" Mal internally groaned at Elana showing up just then but wasn't sure why. Evie shrugged.

"Chad Charming was his usual charming self. " Elana raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need me to talk to him?" Evie grinned at Mal.

"Mal took care of it." Elana hid a smile and tried to look serious.

"Is he still in one piece?" Mal nodded.

"I just hurt his pride." Elana laughed.

"Good work! Carry on!"

Ben watched the exchange between Evie and Mal. He felt confused. Why was Mal blushing and looking at Evie like…No...He was just overanalyzing things. Mal was his girlfriend right? Right? It wasn't like she had been spending time with him lately but he knew she felt something for him. Maybe he should talk to her...But then she would probably push him away…Yes...He should probably give her space. But shouldn't she want to spend every moment she could with him? She did make a love potion so he would fall for her. Not that she would have really needed to do that.

Ben had fallen long ago, hook, line, and sinker. He pushed his rational thoughts aside and went over to her. "Hey..." Mal looked at him and gave him a fake smile.

"Hi…" Ben touched her shoulder.

"Is everything okay? We haven't talked since our date….Have you been avoiding me?" Mal used to feel a tingling feeling when he had touched her but for some reason it didn't seem to be there. She was kind of angry at Ben. She had seen all the other students judge her and try to bring her down but even when Ben was there he didn't seem to do anything except try to talk to them. Mal sighed. How could someone who was going to be king be so passive among his friends? Wasn't he supposed to be a leader?

"I've just been distracted by my…mentor." said Mal while nodding in Elana's direction. Elana saw Mal talking to the prince and walked over.

"Hello I hope I'm not interrupting anything important...We haven't been properly introduced." Elana bowed and kissed Ben's hand. "I am Elana Polarson of Mysterious Island. I was sent here by your cousin Prince Dominic to mentor the children from the Isle of the Lost. It's wonderful to meet you Prince Benjamin." Ben looked a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't informed of your arrival or I would have made sure to give you a proper welcome Miss Polarson." Elana laughed.

"I wanted to come quietly sir. And please call me Elana." Ben felt a little strange being called sir.

"It's Ben. There's no need to use my title here."

Elana nodded. "I'll keep that in mind Ben. Well I see that Jay and Carlos are trying to have a water fight. I hope to speak with you soon! Bye Mal!" And with that Elana went to go be a responsible supervisor.

"So that's your mentor huh?" Ben smiled. Mal smiled back.

"Yeah she's…something."

Ben laughed. Then he became serious. "So are we okay?" Mal nodded.

"Yeah! We're fine."

She gave him a dazzling smile. "Good. I was worried...What are you doing tonight?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing…Why?" Ben chuckled.

"Well I was hoping you would come to Audrey's party tonight. Will I see you there?" Mal looked skeptical.

"I don't think I'm on the guest list.."

"C'mon…It'll be fun! You can bring your friends..." Ben was giving her puppy eyes. Mal sighed.

"Okay. We'll be there..." Ben kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you tonight…Save me a dance okay?"

"I'll try…" Ben walked away with a spring in his step.


	3. I Won't Say I'm In Love

"What am I going to wear?!" Evie was of course over the moon about the party.

"You could wear that dress you were working on. You finished it last night right?" Mal made a motion towards the dresser where the dress was hanging on one of the knobs. Evie nodded.

"I guess…You don't think it's too much do you?" Evie always wore blue but this dress was a sparkling candy apple red. Mal smiled at her friend.

"You always look beautiful E.." Evie smiled shyly.

"Thanks Mal..." Mal felt her face heat up once again.

"You're welcome…I mean...um..." Mal was at loss for words. Evie kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna go try this on. Be honest…Tell me if it doesn't look right okay?" Mal seemed to have become a puddle of stammering and nerves.

"N-N-No problem..." Evie winked and disappeared into the bathroom with the dress in her hand. Mal didn't know what was going on. Why was Evie, Her former rival turned friend making her act like an idiot?! This was not supposed to be happening. It can't happen. She was supposed to pretend to be in love with Ben so she could get the Fairy Godmother's wand and get out. Then rule the world at her mother's side.

Wait..Was she…No…She liked Evie. A lot...but she didn't…No...Stop. Stop right there. There was no way in hell…Mal pushed those horrifying thoughts down and tried to remember why they were here. Evil. World Domination. There. That was better. "Mal?" Mal shook her head to rid her mind of all its confusing and forbidden thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around and remember…Be honest…" There was a smile in Evie's voice. Mal slowly turned around and all those thoughts of evil flew out the window.

"Wow…" Mal felt a bit of drool come out of her mouth and she quickly wiped it away hoping, praying Evie wouldn't notice.

Evie had never seen Mal look at her like that. Well she had never seen Mal look at anyone like that. Like…like Evie was the sun after a long winter or like a starving man finding an oasis after wandering the desert for days. Evie couldn't help but blush under Mal's gaze. "Do you like it?"

Mal nodded, still trying to close her mouth. Evie put a gentle hand on Mal's cheek. "Is everything alright?" Mal nodded her head and then cleared her throat.

"Yeah…Everything is fine! Sorry...my….um…jaw locked for a second…You look great…Really great."

Evie moved closer to Mal and didn't even realize what she was doing. Their lips met. Mal forgot about Ben, about her mother and possibly her own name. Evie was the only thing that mattered right now. Evie had never been kissed but had dreamed of her first kiss since she was seven years old. In the dreams of course, it had been a handsome prince who was going to make her all problems go away with a wave of his hand. But what was happening now, was much better. The door opened. The two girls broke away from one another.

"Evie?!" Evie felt her heart break at the sound of shock and hurt in his voice.

"Doug…I...I can explain…" Doug looked at her with tears in his eyes as he wiped them away after taking off his glasses.

"Don't...I'll…I'll see you later." And with that he put his glasses back on and left. Mal touched Evie's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry..." Evie shoved Mal's hand off of her and felt tears sting her own eyes.

"Why didn't you stop me?!" Mal looked down at her boots.

"I-I-I don't know…I…Why are you mad at me?! You kissed me! We're lucky it was Doug and not Ben! Then everything would have been ruined and my mother would have killed us both!" Evie slapped Mal.

"Don't act like all you care about is the plan! You kissed me back! You're supposed to be our leader yet all you've done is get Ben and become popular!" Mal grabbed her spell book and was about to speak until…

"What in the name of stuffy royals is going on here?!" Mal ran up to Elana and tried to hit her in the face. Elana grabbed her fist in one hand and the spell book in the other. "That's enough." Elana looked furious and her eyes were burning. "Mal. Here's what's gonna happen...You are going to forget your mother's plan. And here's why…You aren't cut out for the whole world domination gig. You are sixteen and a freaking idiot. Evie you are going to calm down and apologize to your friend and get ready for the party. Don't look at me like that, I know all about Audrey's attempt to be all cool and trying to be a sorority girl. Frankly I'm embarrassed for her. Now I'm going to take this spell book and I'll give it back when you stop whipping it out every time you have a tantrum. Okay? Okay."

Mal tried to reach for the spell book but her and Elana's vast height difference made it oh so comical. Mal went to the other side of the room and tried to ram into Elana. Elana was still standing much to Mal's frustration and she was smirking. "Okay...You want to fight little dragon?" Mal's green eyes flashed and she smiled wickedly.

"You don't stand a chance. I'm the best fighter on the island." Elana threw the book to a nervous Evie who caught it just before it could hit her in the face.

"Stand back Evie…This won't take long.."

Mal's eyes narrowed at the sound of confidence in Elana's voice. "She's right E..It won't take long…" Elana circled Mal like a cat and then to both Mal and Evie's surprise became a beautiful snarling tigress. "What are you?!" Mal was trying not to be seduced by the coolness. Elana gave her a Cheshire grin.

"Well my dear I'm an elemental shape shifter...but that doesn't really seem relevant at the moment. Take your best shot hatchling..." Elana's voice was mocking and razor sharp. Her brown eyes seemed to glow like hot coals.

Mal concentrated and became a dragon…But she was a small dragon…About the size of Elana's tigress form…Her black scales glimmered in the sun that shone from the windows. She slashed at Elana and scratched air. Mal roared in frustration. Elana jumped on her and then pinned the teenager down. Mal was even angrier now because Elana had made no effort to hurt her. Mal shifted back to her human form and then shrieked. Elana shifted back as well. "Well this must be your first time changing form..."

Evie was blushing for Mal, was completely naked. Elana gave Mal her jacket to cover herself. The woman looked amused. Mal however was completely mortified. "You…You did this on purpose Elana!" Elana was still trying not to smile.

"I did nothing of the sort dear…Now here…Take some clothes and get dressed in the bathroom, your poor roommate looks like she's going to overheat and whistle like a tea kettle." Evie tried not to stare at Mal's body but it was difficult. Evie had never seen anyone else naked…This was certainly new to her. Not even her own mother…Thank God…And Evie had never even taken gym…Because her mother would never, ever let her get sweaty and dirty. But she considered herself lucky that Mal was the first person she saw without clothes…Mal was beautiful...Gorgeous...Evie tore her eyes away as Mal sprinted to the bathroom.

The sun had set and neither Mal or Evie had spoken to one another after "the incident"…Mal was dressed in black leather pants, a green tank top and of course, her favorite purple leather jacket. Evie was radiant in her red dress. Evie still had yet to apologize to Doug...But for what exactly? They weren't even dating...And he had kind of been stalking her…But he was such a sweet guy...Okay…She should apologize for leading him on…Evie walked into the ballroom to see a table filled with food and could feel the entire room vibrate from the music. Then she saw something that made tears come to her eyes. Jane was flirting with Doug…And he was flirting back. He caught her eye and he shrugged. Evie ran to the bar. Wait…why was there a bar…Kids from Auradon actually drank alcohol?! Evie shook her head. That fact didn't matter, she needed a drink…That's what her mother always did when she was upset…

Mal was with Ben but she was unhappy. He was acting like she was just supposed to stand next to him and smile while he spoke to everyone. And right now he was talking to...Audrey who was clearly flirting with him. "Ben have your arms gotten bigger? I've forgotten how strong and handsome you are.." Audrey pressed herself against his chest while using her hip to push Mal out of the way. And because Ben is just such a nice guy he didn't get upset with Audrey he just laughed.

"Audrey c'mon! I haven't changed a bit since we broke up." Mal slipped away as Audrey continued to flirt her way back into Ben's good graces. Meanwhile Evie was very drunk. She had discovered Apple Martinis. She was now holding up an apple slice and telling everyone she came across that it was a "Wishing Apple".

"Maaaaaaal you see this apple? This apple is magical! It's the best apple ever…This apple is the shit…It will make all your wishes come true M...Whoops..." Evie fell over and her butt was now in the air revealing black underwear that said "Hottest in the Land" on the butt in cursive red letters. It seemed like everyone was laughing at Evie and had their phones out. Mal saw Ben trying not to laugh and slapped him.

"We're through." Ben looked shocked and hurt. "

But I..." Mal's green eyes flashed.

"Okaaay kiddies! Party's over! Everyone is up waaay past curfew and nowhere near their binary gender rooms. So let's all clean up and head to bed." Elana looked amused. Audrey looked murderous.

"How dare you! This is my party and I got permission from the school board to throw it!" Elana smirked.

"Well the board changed their minds once I told them that you hired a bartender. Underage drinking in a land of fair play and kindness? Tsk, Tsk, Audrey...Not very becoming for a princess..."

Audrey stamped her foot and her brown eyes were burning with ferocity. "You're not even that pretty you know! And you're old!" Elana laughed.

"Old? Call me when your boobs come in sweetheart. And the fairest of them all? Bitch please." The crowd's jaws dropped at the magnificent insults. Audrey had never been stood up to. Especially by an authority figure. Audrey was adored by the staff. Audrey didn't even know what to say. Mal, Jay and Carlos were laughing though while trying to keep Evie standing.

"Now that I have your attention...Please delete the photos of Evie's butt on your phone unless you want your phone confiscated and I will personally send a letter to each and every one of your parents telling them why."

There was a bunch of mumbling and grumbling that came with the sound of photos on countless smartphones being deleted. Elana smiled again. "Excellent! Now let's clean up this ballroom!" Elana opened her bag to reveal paper towels, trash bags and bottles of all purpose cleaner. After two hours it was one o'clock in the morning and the ballroom was clean again.

"Everyone off to bed now! You've been up later than your mother was at her first dance Chad no whining!" Chad glared at her. Mal passed Elana while having Evie lean on her shoulder. "See you later Mal…And just for the record dear…I've had the same thing happen to me when I first shifted. Don't feel bad…" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Elana.." Elana winked at her.

"Keep Evie safe." Mal nodded.

"I will."

Mal got Evie to climb into bed. "Mal?" Evie was smiling at her.

"Yeah E?" "Doug was with Jane tonight so I started drinking…But now I don't care about Doug...I want to kiss you..." Evie giggled at Mal's blushing face and her look of bewilderment.

"You…What?"

"I. Want. To. Kiss. You." Mal hid her face in her hair.

"No you don't…" Evie cocked her head.

"What's wrong M?" Mal sighed.

"I'm not supposed to be with anybody...I broke up with Ben...I'm a failure...My mom's plan is ruined..." Mal felt tears escape her eyes.

"Why did you break up with him?" Mal looked down at her boots.

"Because he was laughing at you." Evie took Mal's chin in her hand and kissed her. Mal kissed her back and was now on top of her. Evie felt like she was flying. Mal broke the kiss. "Evie we….I…I can't…" Evie sighed.

"I'm still a little drunk…But I like you Mal...I really like you..." Mal smiled shyly.

"I like you too...Get some sleep E…" Evie nodded. Mal walked to her own bed and didn't even change out of her party clothes…She just collapsed.


	4. He's A Very Shitty Prince

Elana may have taken care of Evie's photo but that didn't stop everyone from whispering about her the next day at school. Mal did her best to be protective of her best friend but Audrey was making their lives a living hell. "Here comes the hottest in the land! Everyone shield your eyes or she'll flash you! I bet that's why she's doing so well...She flashes all the male professors to get better grades. How can a villain be smarter than us?" Mal's green eyes glowed dangerously.

"Shut. Up." Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Mal looked right into those bitchy brown eyes.

"I said shut up." Audrey laughed.

"Just because you were Ben's girlfriend doesn't mean you have any pull here Mal…" Mal felt a growl rise from her throat. Audrey rolled her eyes. "You don't scare me Mal." Mal's eyes glowed brighter and a swarm of green flames swirled around her. Mal was no longer her short human self, she was a small, angry dragon. Audrey trembled in fear but somehow was able to stand her ground. Mal towered over her and was about to attack until Evie stood in front of her.

"Mal. Don't. She's not worth it." Mal snarled and Audrey squeaked. Everyone in the courtyard was watching them. Jay and Carlos appeared next to Evie.

"Mal, c'mon. We've got a job to do." Jay's voice was gentle.

"Y-yeah...Let's go back to the dorms...You're scaring Dude." Carlos was shaking with fear and holding the whimpering animal in his arms tightly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! MAL GET YOUR SCALY BUTT OVER HERE YOUNG LADY!" Elana was livid. Mal glared at Audrey one last time and stomped over to Elana like an annoyed puppy. "Let's go to my flat kiddo...We need to have a chat." Elana placed a gentle hand on Evie's shoulder. "Don't worry honey she'll be just fine by tonight. I'll handle the headmistress. Mal won't be in trouble. " Elana glared at Audrey. "And you should know better than to insult a dragon's friends...Didn't your parents ever teach you that?"

Audrey shook her head with fear in her eyes. Elana grunted. "Well I hope you know better now dear. I'm gonna call your parents tonight and explain what happened. Come along Mal..." Mal rolled her eyes and snorted which let loose a stream of smoke. Elana laughed. "You may be a scaly beast that breathes fire but you're still really cute."

Elana led the tiny lumbering beast to her flat that was on the very edge of campus. Mal was able to walk through the door. "Try shifting Mal. Visualize the clothes you were wearing and try to imagine them on your body." Mal tried to focus on the clothes and she shifted. "Good work Mal. I'm proud of you." Elana smiled. Mal looked down.

"I did it!" She smiled back at Elana feeling a burst of pride.

Elana ruffled her hair. "You did." Mal looked at Elana curiously.

"Why am I starting to like you?" Elana chuckled.

"Sometimes it takes a while but I tend to grow on you..." Just as Elana said this her phone buzzed. Elana took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text. A light blush colored Elana's face. She was smiling. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Elana flushed a darker color.

"Let's just say it's the reason I believe in true love." Mal smirked.

"Elana...Is that your-"

"Girlfriend...That's my girlfriend." Elana was tapping on her phone with a goofy smile on her face. Mal looked surprised.

"You mean...you're..." Elana held up her hand.

"Call it what you want honey but yeah."

Mal nodded. "Right...So...um...can you teach me how to shapeshift? I mean because my mom can't right now."

Elana smirked. "Sure Mal..." Mal nodded.

"Right...Thanks...I'll see you later." She left Elana's flat feeling confused. Was she starting to enjoy Elana's company? That wasn't good...Elana was a hero...an unconventional hero but a hero. But Elana had answers. Mal needed answers.

And Elana had a girlfriend...did that mean that maybe Mal could ask her about...? No! That wasn't even a problem. Her feelings for Evie were completely friendly. Love is weakness. That's what her mother always said. Did that mean she was...with Evie?! Mal sighed. She needed to stop thinking.

These thoughts were dangerous. She needed to figure out how to get back together with Ben and get the wand. She wasn't sure how to salvage her plan. But she had to. But wouldn't it hurt Evie? Mal felt a rush of guilt. No. She had to focus on the plan. Long Live Evil.

Evie was worried about Mal because the school day had ended and her friend was nowhere to be found. But for some strange reason Evie trusted Elana. Evie noticed the way Elana had touched her shoulder. She and Evie never really talked but the blue haired girl realized that Elana cared about her because she cared about Mal. Elana liked all of them. Elana never treated them differently.

She treated them as equals. Evie liked Elana even though Mal didn't. The only reason Mal did not like Elana was because Elana was what Mal wanted to be but wasn't. Elana was comfortable with herself and was confident when she spoke. Mal saw Elana as a leader that she wanted to follow and aspired to be like. Mal hated that.

"Doug can I talk to you?" Doug looked alarmed for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes. What's up?" Evie sighed. He was cute, he was nice but he wasn't the right fit for her.

"I'm sorry for what you saw last night. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought we could work Doug. You're very sweet and you have been so helpful to me. But you're not what I'm looking for. I would love to be friends but I understand if you can't do that." Doug looked sad but far from surprised.

"I need a little time Evie. But I'm glad I could help you. And I haven't told anyone about what I saw. And I'm not going to. That's your business and I know my uncles would kill me for sticking my nose somewhere it didn't belong."

Evie smiled and hugged him. "You are a real Prince, Doug." Doug blushed.

"Um...thanks. No one has ever told me that." Evie smirked.

"Well I won't be the last girl to tell you that. I promise."

Audrey came up to them. "Doug...Why are you talking to the biggest loser of them all?" Evie bristled.

"Shut up." Audrey smirked.

"Gonna flash the nerd so he'll get you an A in chemistry?" Evie glared at her with her lip trembling. Even Mal hadn't been this mean when they had been rivals.

"I was drunk Audrey. Let it go." Audrey laughed.

"Like mother like daughter...drowning your sorrows in booze." Evie felt a rush of fury and punched Audrey in the face. Blood began gushing from the princess's nose and she screamed.

"I guess your parents are gonna have to buy you a new one huh?" Evie took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her hands.

Doug's mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge with shock. Evie smiled at him kindly. "I'll see you in class Doug." Doug nodded. Evie left to go find Mal. Ben appeared at Audrey's side.

"What happened?" His kind eyes were filled with concern. Audrey smirked before bursting into tears.

"Evie hit me! I was only telling her not to break Doug's heart because he's my friend and she broke my nose..." Ben nodded.

"I'm so sorry...let me walk you to the nurse."

Audrey put on a brave smile. "Thanks Ben...You're such a good friend." Ben smiled back.

"Hey I'm here for you Audrey." He took her hand and they walked to the nurse. Doug's jaw was on the ground.

"High hoooo...I just dodged a bullet…" He shook his head and decided to do homework elsewhere.


	5. I Always Say How I Don't Need You

"Mal? Maaaaaaaal? Where are you?" Evie had started her search at the tourney field and was now in the woods. It was starting to get dark. Evie may have grown up in a dark place but that didn't mean she liked nighttime. It was also starting to get cold. The blue haired girl heard rustling behind her. "Mal?" Evie's voice was shaky and fearful. She heard a low growl. Evie could feel her heart pounding in her ears. "Mal this isn't funny!" Evie heard a groan and then heard the sound of human feet.

"Oh for goodness sake child! Auradon may be a happy go lucky place but don't go wandering in the woods alone after sunset!" Elana came into the clearing looking annoyed. Evie let out a sigh of relief.

"So..those noises...That was you?" Elana nodded.

"You're lucky it was just me. I was hunting. Sometimes I get tired of the fancy cafeteria food." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"You don't hunt...People right?" Elana snorted.

"Um...Ew...No...I was tracking a rabbit but you scared him away with your shouting. I was hoping to fry something up but it's fine." Evie nodded.

"I'm sorry for scaring your dinner away." Elana smiled.

"It's alright...Now if you're looking for Mal she's in your dorm. She has some makeup work to do." Evie smiled back.

"Thanks Elana."

"No problem kid...Let me walk you back to school okay? I want to make sure you get back safely." Evie was touched by Elana's concern. This young woman actually cared about her. Evie impulsively hugged her. Elana smiled gently and hugged her back. "What was that for?" Elana's brown eyes were warm and welcoming. Evie blushed.

"I-Just-Thank you...No one has ever...Thank you." Elana nodded.

"You don't have to say another word dear. C'mon let's get you back to school." Elana put her arm around Evie and led her out of the woods.

Mal was busy doing homework when she heard laughter coming from outside her door. Evie's laughter. The young dragon opened the door. Evie was laughing with Elana. And from where Mal was looking Evie looked like she was flirting with Elana. "Hi." Mal's voice was a low growl. Elana smiled.

"There she is! See Evie! Told you she was studying! I'll see you later okay, kiddo?" The brunette placed a kiss on Evie's forehead. Evie smiled shyly.

"Bye Elana…" Mal's eyes threw daggers at Elana. Elana raised an eyebrow.

"Bye Mal…"

After Elana left Mal dragged Evie into their dorm. "WHAT IN LUCIFER'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!" Mal's eyes were green flames and her body was shaking with rage. Evie wasn't afraid. She was laughing. Mal calmed down a little at the sight of Evie laughing. "What's so funny?!" Evie smirked.

"You. Are. Jealous." Mal laughed.

"Me? Jealous?! Why would I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous of!"

Evie's brown eyes twinkled with mischief. "So you don't want to know what happened in the woods between Elana and I?" Mal tensed up again.

"Wait-WHAT?! Why were you in the woods with-No you're right I don't want to know," Evie giggled.

"Are you sure? You're looking a little tense M." Mal glared at her.

"Fine...What happened E?" Evie smiled.

"I was looking for you and I got lost. Elana was hunting and then she walked me back to the dorms." Mal let out a sigh of relief.

"That's it?" Evie smirked again.

"What were you expecting me to say?"

Mal blushed. "I-I-I...I don't know...It doesn't matter." Mal walked back to her bed and was about to begin working again until a pair of lips was on her own. Mal knew she really needed to think about getting Ben back but...This...This was a really nice...distraction. Evie remembered kissing Mal twice the night before and now she wasn't drunk or worried about being seen. The textbooks fell to the floor and Evie was now on top of Mal.

"Evie...E...We...Shouldn't…" Mal tried to get the words out but she couldn't seem to stop kissing Evie. Evie saw Mal's fear. She saw the fear of disappointing her mother. But she also saw Mal's feelings...For her. Mal never really spoke kindly to anyone besides her. But this was different. Mal wanted her. She was attracted to her and she liked her. Evie had kissed a few guys the night before thanks to the alcohol...And a few girls but this...This was completely different. This was real.

Evie stopped. "Mal." Mal looked at her, eyes darkened, hair tousled.

"Yeah?" Mal's voice was gentle and almost innocent.

"We need to talk about this." Mal nodded. Evie saw the fear in her eyes.

"Okay." Evie got off of Mal and sat on the bed. She took her hand.

"Mal what are we doing?" Mal blushed.

"I...I'm not really sure E...I really shouldn't be doing this with you...I should be with Ben trying to get the wand." Evie looked at her.

"But you're not. So what are we going to do?" Mal felt anger suddenly flare up.

"I don't know Evie okay! All I know for sure is the plan and I failed that so I don't have an answer! Some useless leader I am." Mal was now crying. Evie pulled her close.

"Hey...It's okay. We'll figure it out as we go then...Why don't you get some sleep okay?" Mal nodded. Then as she was about to go change she spoke softly.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Evie smiled gently.

"Yeah...Of course."

Mal woke up in Evie's arms. But this time she allowed herself to enjoy Evie's arms around her and the other girl's perfume. Mal sighed and smiled. Evie opened one eye. "You're in a good mood M." Mal smirked.

"Well you're here. And I'm in your arms." Evie blushed.

"What's gotten into you Mal?" Mal smiled.

"I realized what's in front of me." Mal crashed her lips into Evie's. Evie smiled into Mal's kiss for a moment before responding greedily. Mal slipped Evie's tank top off easily.

"Mal? Mal...Get up...We've got class." Mal bolted upright.

"Right! Sorry. My bad." Evie studied her friend's face.

"Are you alright? You were making some weird noises in your sleep. And you said my name." Mal's face was bright red.

"I-I-I...Oh my god...E? I've gotta do something. I'll catch you later okay?" Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Um...okay…"

Mal dressed quickly and ran to find Ben. When she did she kissed him fiercely.

"Mal! Why the hell are you kissing my boyfriend?!" Audrey ripped Mal away from Ben and she fell to the ground.

"Mal...I'm dating Audrey now. I'll let it drop but don't do that again okay?" Ben looked at her with pity in his eyes. Mal kicked him in the groin and then while Ben was on the ground, Chad and a few other jocks grabbed her.

"Fucking slut! Can't just steal the prince away just once can you?!" Chad punched Mal in the ribs with each word. Mal stayed silent. She deserved this. If her mother saw her now she would let this happen while filing her nails. "What's a matter slut? Prince got your tongue?" Chad smirked at his own joke as the other guys held Mal up. Chad got her in the nose and the eye. Mal held back her tears. If this was how she was going to end, she may as well be brave.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHARGE?!" Elana's eyes were flaming with rage. "Beating up a woman because she's not like you?! You are a disgrace! You are all going straight to the headmistress!" Elana walked them to the Fairy Godmother's office. Then she ran back to Mal as fast as she could.

"Mal…? Mal, sweetheart...I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. Doug tipped me off so thank god for that." Elana cradled the shorter girl in her arms like a baby bird. Mal's nose was bleeding, her left eye was starting to bruise and her ribs really hurt.

"Elana…?" Elana looked into those tired green eyes.

"Yeah?" Mal started to cry and buried her face into Elana's hoodie.

Elana carried Mal to her flat. "Gotta stop missing class kid." She joked with a weak smile. Mal was feeling a little better after Elana had given her some paste that helped her eye, tons of tissues for her nose which thankfully wasn't broken and an ice pack for her ribs. Elana's couch was also very comfortable.

"Elana? Can I ask you something?" Elana looked up from her phone which buzzed a few more times after she put it down.

"Yeah, what's up?" Mal blushed.

"How do you know you like someone?" Elana smiled gently.

"Normally I would tease the hell out of someone for asking this question but you were just in a fight so I'll be nice. There's no sure way but I'm gonna be blunt with you Mal. You like her. It's as clear as day. And there's nothing wrong with what you feel. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

Mal wanted to be angry with Elana but she was too tired. Tired of fighting and tired of trying to be something she wasn't.

"Elana?" Elana smiled. She sat on the arm of the couch and began stroking Mal's hair. "I don't think I want to be evil anymore. And I-I-I like Evie...I really like her. But I don't know how to tell her…" Elana chuckled.

"Well there is a ball coming up. It's for Ben's coronation...Maybe we could figure something out together." Mal smiled shyly.

"Yeah...That would be great.


	6. Start of Something New

"Mal what happened? You didn't come back to the room last night and I thought you were mad at me…" Evie looked like she was trying not to cry. Mal took her hand and smiled.

"I'll explain everything on the way. C'mon I've got a surprise for you." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay? You seem...cheerful." Mal laughed which confused Evie even more. "What is with y-" Mal put a finger on Evie's lips.

"Do you trust me?" Evie nodded. Mal smirked and took her hand. "Then close your eyes and follow me."

Mal led her to the courtyard which was empty because most students had gone home for the weekend. She nodded to Elana who pressed play on the boom box. "Open your eyes E."

Evie opened her eyes to Mal wearing an elegant black suit with a green skinny tie that matched her eyes. Shiny black high heeled boots completed the look along with a silk purple shirt that matched her hair.

"E...May I have this dance?" Mal's eyes were warm and welcoming as they always were for her.

Evie blushed and nodded as she took Mal's hand. Mal pulled Evie into her arms expertly. Evie smirked.

"You were with Elana last night." Mal blushed.

"Guilty." Evie smiled.

"What's all this for?" Mal looked at her shoes.

"I-I-I...Evie...Will you be my date to the coronation ball?" Evie looked alarmed.

"Your date? As in…" Mal smiled shyly.

"Let me clarify things a little." She kissed Evie gently. Evie felt her cheeks go warm.

"Oh...Um...I see…" She smiled. "I would love to be your date." Mal brightened.

"Really? I mean...Great. That's...great. " Evie smirked and started playing with the ends of Mal's hair.

"I keep telling you...You can be yourself around me." Mal smiled.

"Yeah…I just…" Evie cupped her cheek.

"What? What is it?" Mal sighed.

"I want to impress you." Evie giggled.

"Mal you're really cute." Mal turned bright red.

"I-I-I am?"

Evie laughed again and kissed her forehead. "Very." The song had ended long ago and now Elana reappeared.

"Okay lovebirds...That's enough. Go back to your dorm and please try to be quiet. Your brothers are sleeping." Mal glared at her. Evie nudged Mal's shoulder and gave her a look. Mal groaned and spoke:

"Thanks for everything Elana." Elana smirked.

"You are most welcome Mal. Now I have a phone call to make...Have a good day girls!"

Mal smirked. "Have fun talking to your girlfriend Elana!" Elana turned around and glared at her while blushing before walking away. Evie giggled.

"Elana has a girlfriend?" Mal nodded, still smirking.

"I went through her phone last night when she was showering. She's really in love with this girl. It's kind of gross." Evie smiled.

"Do you know her name or what she looks like?" Mal gave her a wicked grin.

"It wasn't just cheesy texts I found E...There was a lot of...other things too. So I know a little too much of what she looks like." Evie snickered.

"You're kidding." Mal shook her head.

"Wish I was...Oh and it's some blonde chick called Summers. What's even worse is Elana put a heart next to her name." Evie smirked.

"Are we going to ever use this information?" Mal smirked right back at her.

"We'll see."

Later that night Mal and Evie were watching a movie together on Evie's bed. Mal was holding Evie and Evie was eating Skittles. "E?" The credits had started and Mal had to ask the question that had been bugging her.

"Yeah M?" Mal's stomach was filled with butterflies and she couldn't even look at Evie.

"Evie are we...um...are we…?" Mal blushed and hid her face in a pillow with a groan. "Ugh! Why can't I talk?" Evie smiled knowingly. She lifted Mal's face out of the pillow by her chin and kissed her. Mal lost herself in the kiss before pulling away with a quizzical expression. "What was that for?" Evie smirked.

"That was your answer."

"Mal just push off the ground and spread your wings…" Mal did as her girlfriend asked but she pushed on the forest floor too hard and landed on her snout with a large thud. Evie chuckled. "You forgot to open your wings silly…" Mal groaned. Evie touched Mal's snout gingerly, checking for any damage. "Looks like you only hurt your pride M." Mal glared at her. Evie giggled. "Yes...You're a terrifying dragon." Mal huffed and nuzzled her. Evie smiled.

"Let's take a break okay? We've been at this for an hour." Mal rolled her eyes and shifted. Evie smiled. Her heart was bursting with pride. Mal's shifting lessons with Elana had really paid off.

"Now what E?" Mal was once again enjoying looking at Evie without any guilt. Evie smirked and pulled her girlfriend close.

"I have a few ideas…" Mal blushed.

"I see...Care to share?" Evie's smirk grew wicked and her eyes were full of mischief.

"I believe the term used for this situation is 'show don't tell'." Mal flushed darker.

"Enlighten me then…" Evie pulled her into a deep kiss. Mal's brain was mush. They were in the woods. Alone. It was Sunday afternoon. Mal smiled. Evie pulled away for a moment.

"What is it?" Mal kissed her again. "You...Just you…" Evie smiled gently. There was no need for her to respond.

Mal had never been so nervous in all her life. A date. With Evie. A ball. She was still in shock she was actually doing this. A week had passed since she had officially become Evie's girlfriend. Girlfriend. Wow. That was a word that actually made her smile now. She straightened her tie and turned around to find Evie staring at her.

"Mal...You look...Where did you find that? Is Elana some kind of fairy godmother?" Evie was smirking. Though she had seen Mal's suit before it was still quite breathtaking. Mal looked so elegant. Tonight Evie wore black and red. It was a dress that her mother would have killed to wear. Well if Snow White was wearing it anyway.

Mal's mouth had gone dry at the sight of her girlfriend in that dress. "Evie...You...You look...Wow...I...wow…" Evie smiled shyly.

"Thank you. But seriously where did you find that suit?" Mal laughed.

"Elana has connections in Auradon. She had it custom made for me."

Evie grabbed Mal's tie and pulled her close. "You know I've always wanted to do that." Mal swallowed nervously.

"Do what?" Evie's eyes sparkled dangerously.

"Pull someone towards me by their tie and kiss them." Mal smirked.

"What are you waiting for?" Evie stroked Mal's cheek.

"Just enjoying the moment." Mal chuckled and kissed Evie deeply. Evie's hands were no longer on the tie, they were tangled in purple hair.

"Guys! Are you coming?!" Jay's voice cut through the moment like a knife. Mal pulled away with a sheepish grin.

"Be out in a minute!" Evie was laughing quietly. Mal fixed her hair quickly and Evie touched up her lips before opening the door. Jay wore a black button up with a maroon tie that had a gold cobra on it, and a matching maroon suit. Carlos wore a red bowtie with a black tuxedo. Jay's hair was in a ponytail and Carlos had slicked his hair back.

"Do you want us to walk you guys in?" Jay looked worried. Of course Carlos and Jay were the only ones besides Elana and Doug that knew the truth. Evie was still very close with Doug and he had turned out to be a very kind friend. Mal shook her head and smiled at Jay.

"We're gonna be fine. And Jay?" Mal took his hand. Jay smiled.

"Yeah?" Mal squeezed it gently.

"Thank you." Jay nodded.


	7. Sparks Fly

"I just hope no one thinks we're dating once you guys say something." said Carlos.

Jay smirked.

"We both know I'm not your type." Carlos blushed and looked at his shoes.

Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Carlos? Who is he?" Mal smirked.

"Carlos has a crush? Why were we not informed?" Evie shrugged.

"We were a little...busy." Mal rolled her eyes.

"That's one word for it." Carlos glared at Jay.

"I told you all this in confidence!" Jay smirked.

"Well they told us about them so it's only fair that we tell them about him."

Carlos sighed. "I like Doug." he mumbled. Evie giggled.

"I knew it!" Mal looked at her.

"You know something…" Evie grinned wickedly.

"Well Doug and I have a lot in common...We're smart, we like science, and we're both bisexual." Carlos looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?!" Evie practically cackled.

"He doesn't have a date to the dance either Carlos…"

Jay nudged the shorter boy. "Go get em tiger." Carlos glared at him.

"Maybe I will!"Mal smiled.

"You better!" Evie looked at the alarm clock and her eyes widened.

"We're gonna be late!" Mal put her arm around Evie's waist and they all walked to the horse drawn carriage that was waiting for them. "I'm so sorry we're late sir!" The coachmen rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

"Of course they gave us the grumpy one. Perhaps he's Doug's uncle." whispered Mal into Evie's ear as Jay opened the door.

"Ladies first." Mal smirked.

"Couldn't agree more. Evie allow me to assist you." Mal took her girlfriend's hand and helped her up the steps of the carriage. Evie smirked.

"I thought I was with Mal, not Elana." Mal blushed.

"I...I was just...um…" Evie put a finger on Mal's lips.

"I was teasing M. I love when you're trying to be a gentlemen. It's very...sweet." Mal flushed darker.

"It is?" Evie nodded. Mal smiled.

"Guys...Save the cheese for when we eat." Carlos was smirking.

"Too late Carlos...They're in a whole new world of gross." Jay winked at Mal. Mal shoved him playfully. "Whoa little dragon wait till the door's closed so I don't land on the curb!" said Jay. Mal chuckled.

"You're no fun…"

The four friends arrived at the palace on time. Mal got out first, assisted Evie and Jay and Carlos followed them out onto the steps of the palace. Mal's heart was pounding in her ears but she felt Evie's arm around her waist. "M we can do this." Evie's brown eyes were soft as she spoke. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm here. Stay close to me." Mal smirked.

"No problem there." she whispered as they walked into the ballroom.

Mal saw Elana first. She was easy to find. Mal had never seen Elana look so...alive.

The young woman was dressed in a stylish black suit with red accents. The blonde woman that Mal remembered from Elana's...photos was beside her. The blonde looked really lovely in a red dress with her golden hair in an elegant bun. Mal silently thought of her as Summers since that's what her name was in Elana's contact list.

Elana was laughing at something "Summers" had said. Mal smiled and nudged Evie. "Look." Evie smiled as well.

"I've never seen Elana look so happy. And her girlfriend is gorgeous. Do you want to go say hi?" Mal shook her head.

"Nah...I think Elana probably misses her so we should give them space." Evie smirked.

"Mal..." Mal cocked her head.

"What?" Evie chuckled.

"That was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about Elana." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell her about it then. I can't have her knowing I like her." Evie laughed.

"Your secret is safe with me M."

The music had started. Ben was the first on the dancefloor. He looked annoyingly handsome in suit of blue and gold. Audrey was in his arms looking smug in a matching blue dress with gold shoes. Mal felt a slight stab of betrayal. She didn't love Ben. But he had been very kind and she thought he was better than Audrey. That he was better than most people from Auradon. But it had all been a sham. She had just been a political charity case. Mal let go of Evie and ran outside. Evie followed her as quickly as she could in her black heels.

"Mal?" Evie found her girlfriend sitting on a stone bench, crying.

"What?" Mal's voice was cold.

Evie sat next to her and pushed Mal's hair out of her face.

"Mal talk to me. You tensed up as soon as you saw Ben. What's going on?" Mal felt a whole rush of fresh tears.

"E..He...He used me. It was all for show. We're just a political statement. I-I didn't like him...Well not like I like you but...He...He...God I'm so weak. My mom would kill me for breaking down like this." Mal hid her face in her hair again. She felt sick.

"You're not weak baby...You never have been. Ben is weak. He doesn't deserve you. And it's okay to break down. It's healthy. It's never good to keep things bottled up." Evie was stroking Mal's hair and gazing into her green eyes. Mal blushed.

"Baby? Where the hell did that come from?" Evie laughed.

"Do you like it?" Mal looked at her shoes.

"When it's just us...yeah." She mumbled. Evie smirked.

"Noted. Now I do believe you owe me a dance…or several. We wouldn't want Elana's lessons to go to waste because Ben is a sellout, right?" Mal smiled back.

"You're amazing." Evie chuckled.

"I try." Mal kissed her cheek.

"Liar…" Evie winked.

They walked back in to see Carlos and Doug kissing behind a pillar. "Wow Carlos...You work fast…" said Mal with a smirk. Carlos pulled away from Doug, both of them were bright red. Doug was wearing a tuxedo with a purple jacket and bowtie.

"I was just...We were just…" Carlos trailed off and then looked at the floor. Mal chuckled.

"Don't mind us. We were just passing through." Carlos glared at her. Doug was grinning sheepishly at Evie who smiled back at him warmly.

"Tell me everything later Doug. Mal and I have a date with the dancefloor." Evie dragged Mal away from Carlos by the hand.

"We will have time to tease and interrogate later." Mal smiled.

"I didn't realize tonight meant so much to you." Evie pulled her close.

"Tonight all of Auradon will know how lucky I am." Evie spoke in a whisper but her smile was burning as bright as the lights above them. Mal's heart melted.

"Evie...I-" Mal's sentence was cut off with a kiss.


	8. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Gasps were heard all around the ballroom. Ben was dumbstruck. Jane looked completely scandalized. Audrey was disgusted and so was Chad. Lonnie let out an: "Awwww!" Elana was beaming.

"Gee kids it's about time!" Mal broke the kiss and rolled her eyes. The Fairy Godmother was smiling. Mal smiled.

"Let's dance. Elana showed me this song. You'll like it."

Evie smiled back. "Okay." The tune was modern and yet seemed old all at once. Mal knew the words and decided to sing along.

Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance,

Mal pulled Evie close to her.

With the stars up above in your eyes

Mal glanced up at Evie's smiling brown eyes.

A fantabulous night to make romance

'Neath the cover of October skies

And all the leaves on the trees are falling

To the sound of the breezes that blow

And I'm trying to please to the calling

Of your heart-strings that play soft and low

And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush

Mal spun her girlfriend around and then had Evie in a dip.

And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush

Mal winked at her and Evie blushed. She had never seen Mal like this. She felt so giddy and alive, which was exactly what Evie herself was feeling. Mal continued to sing and smile throughout the entire song.

The song ended and Mal was out of breath. Evie touched her cheek and smiled widely. "That was incredible. You're incredible." Mal blushed.

"I was only doing what Elana showed me how to do." Evie smirked.

"It's one thing to learn something, it's an entirely different thing to apply it to real life." Mal smiled shyly.

"Stop...It's just dancing…" Evie chuckled.

"Never thought I would see the day you would be humble Mal."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Evie laughed and kissed her forehead.

"You love hearing me talk and you know it." Mal smirked.

"Talking is just one of the many things I enjoying hearing from you." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And whatever are you referring to Mal?" Mal stammered as her cheeks heated up. Evie giggled. "Did someone bite off more than she could chew?" Asked Evie innocently. Mal glared at her.

"You are awful." Evie smirked.

"Just awful? Am I no longer rotten to the core?" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh...So funny." Evie smirked and winked.

"I thought so."

The ball had ended. Mal was pretty much falling asleep in Evie's arms in the dorm. Evie was playing with her girlfriend's hair. "E?" Evie smiled.

"Hm?" Mal sat up and held Evie's face in her hands and kissed her. Evie smiled into the kiss.

"Much better than any prince." Mal blushed.

"Shut up." she mumbled as she pulled away, feeling shy.

Evie smiled gently.

"Mal...Look at me." Green eyes met brown. Evie pulled Mal towards her. "Do you have any idea how much I like you?" Mal felt her cheeks flush again.

"Why are we talking about this?" Evie sighed.

"Because I know you won't run away." Mal smiled as a sense of pride washed over her. Then a thought struck her like lightning.

"Evie. I have something I want to tell you."

Evie raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Mal?" Mal took a deep breath. This was the most vulnerable she had ever been.

"When I went on my date with Ben, he asked me if I loved him." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Did you say yes?" Mal shook her head.

"No. I said I don't know what love feels like." Evie raised an eyebrow.

"Mal...What are you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Evie looked at her.

"Mal Bertha Dracora...Talk to me." Mal glared at her.

"Evie Gala Erised...You won't take me seriously." Evie touched Mal's cheek.

"I'm listening now." she said softly.

"I love you." Mal blurted out. Evie beamed.

"I love you." Mal gave her a small smile.

"You...do?" Evie laughed and kissed Mal.

"You sound so surprised...Should I have not said it back?" Mal glared at her.

"E you are evil." Evie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

Mal nodded. "Yes. That was supposed to be my job." Evie pulled Mal very close to her. The taller girl's hands rested on Mal's back end. Mal squeaked. "Evie! What the hell?" Evie giggled.

"That's why I'm evil and you're you." she said while placing a kiss on Mal's nose.

Elana pulled her girlfriend closer to her. "I really wish you could stay. I miss you so much." Elana spoke softly, lovingly as she brushed the blonde hair out of the other woman's face.

"You only have a few more days here. I knew you could do this. You didn't believe me but here you are."

The blonde laughed at Elana's expression. "Yeah, yeah...You were right Summers...That's what you wanted to hear right?" Elana kissed her forehead and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. The blonde smirked.

"And that, is what real music sounds like." Elana rolled her eyes.

"Yes I actually enjoy the job you begged me to go for." The other woman chuckled.

"You're really cute when you're annoyed." Elana blushed and then glared at her.

"I'm trying to be mildly annoyed and then you say shit like that. You will be the death of me."

The blonde scoffed. "And you say I'm dramatic." Elana looked at her watch. The ball had ended two hours ago. She wanted to keep sitting here. In this palace garden. But her love had to go and so did she.

"I don't want you to leave." Elana's voice had dropped to a whisper again, this time her voice was sad.

The blonde kissed Elana deeply and then pulled away. Her hazel-green eyes met the fiery brown. "One week. You have one week left. I'll be waiting for you after this is all over." Elana nodded.

"I love you." The blonde smiled softly as if she was savoring the words Elana had just said.

"I love you too. I'll see you soon." Elana's heart sank a little as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

Evie woke up next to Mal and sighed happily. She snuggled closer to the shorter girl. Mal groaned and put an arm around Evie. Evie giggled quietly. Evie looked at the alarm clock that had been moved to her side of the room since Mal hardly ever used her own bed anymore. "Mal…" Mal groaned and pulled Evie closer. "Mal we've got school." Mal groaned even louder and sighed.

"Noooo…" Evie smirked as she placed a kiss on Mal's neck. Mal jumped but remained in her current position.

Evie chuckled and began placing kisses down Mal's neck. A smile appeared on the other girl's face. "Mmm…" Evie laughed.

"Are you awake yet?" Mal smirked and opened one eye.

"If I get up are you going to stop?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"Now I am…" Mal's smirked faded.

"Evie…" Evie giggled. She kissed Mal deeply. Mal slipped her hands onto Evie's waist. Evie rolled her hips into Mal. Mal groaned.

"Hell's fire Evie this is a way to spend a morning." Evie laughed breathily.

"You know we actually do need to get up right?" Mal sighed.

"Shit." Evie pulled away and got out of bed.

"I actually want to pass my classes."

Mal glared at her. "I'm not saying I don't, it's just when you try to seduce me into waking up...How am I supposed to think about anything but you?" Mal realized what she had said and turned bright red while hiding her face in a pillow. She groaned. Why did stuff like that even show up in her head?!. That had sounded as bad as Elana's text messages to "Summers". Though she would never, ever tell Elana this, Mal hoped that her and Evie would be together as long as it seemed Elana and her girlfriend had.

Evie smiled. "Mal…" Mal sighed.

"What?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

"You're really, really cute." Mal snorted.

"Am not!" Evie took her girlfriend's hand and pulled her close. Mal glared at her. Evie touched her cheek.

"I love this...This soft side of you. And you're so cuddly. Who knew?" Mal blushed.

"If you tell anyone…" She growled. Evie giggled.

"Why would I do that? Then I wouldn't be the only one who saw it." Mal gave her a small smile.

"I love you." Evie beamed.

"I love you too."


	9. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

Maleficent smiled wickedly. "Is everything ready?" Audrey nodded.

"She has no idea. She's spending all her time with Evie. Everything is all set." The villainess chuckled.

"It's sad that poor Evie didn't even notice that you stole the magic mirror. Who knew my nemesis's daughter had such drive and ambition for power? You will be rewarded beyond belief Audrey." Audrey smiled.

"I can imagine. I'll see you soon Maleficent." The dragoness smirked.

"Indeed you shall darling…"

"Mal stop fidgeting! Everything's gonna be fine!" Elana put her hands on her charge's shoulders. It was coronation day. Mal was terrified her mother would show up. She looked down at her outfit. Forest green pants, black dress shirt, purple blazer with a gold dragon on the back and matching gold boots. Elana had made sure to get her another suit for today. Elana was helping her, Evie, Jay and Carlos get ready. "Come on out of there Evie! Let's see that dress!" Evie stepped out of the bathroom in a sparkling dress of blue that matched her hair perfectly with candy apple red pumps. Mal's jaw dropped.

"Evie you look amazing." Evie smirked and walked over to Mal to kiss her.

"I'm impressed. That was a full sentence." Mal rolled her eyes.

"Shut up…" She mumbled.

Elana herself was wearing an ice-blue silk shirt with a black suit. "Jay! Carlos! Let's see how you look!" Jay came out of the bedroom first. He wore the reverse of his suit at the ball. Black suit, maroon shirt with a black tie with a gold cobra on it. Carlos wore a black suit with a red shirt and a white bowtie.

"Elana? Do I have dog hair on my pants?" asked Carlos. Elana walked over to him and looked at his clothes with a critical eye.

"Nah you're good Carlos. How's Dude look?" Carlos smiled.

"See for yourself...Dude! C'mere!" The small terrier came prancing over to his owner with his tail wagging vigorously. He was dressed in a suit that matched the one Carlos was wearing. Elana smiled.

"Looking good Dude. Alright kids let's get going!"

The coronation was going smoothly. Mal was in the balcony with Evie on her right and Elana on her left. Carlos, and Doug sat together, having a very intense whispered conversation that Jay would butt into just because he was on the other side of Carlos. Mal kept her eyes on the wand and Ben as he knelt down to receive his crown. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?"

Ben nodded and smiled. "I do solemnly swear." The fairy godmother beamed. "Then it is my honor and j0y to bless our new king!" She started to wave the wand and lavender sparks emitted from it until a tan hand snatched the wand away. "Audrey dear, what are you doing?!"

The princess in pink smirked.

"Restoring glory to my family." She waved the wand with wicked smile. "Oh and now the barrier is broken...You might want to run." Mal felt like she had been slapped. She ran down the stairs to face Audrey. Evie, Elana, Jay and Carlos followed her.

"Why?! You didn't have to do this! You had a choice Audrey!" Mal felt her heart breaking. She couldn't believe her mother had betrayed her like this. She had been happy, actually happy, and now, her responsibilities had caught up with her.

"You're right. I didn't have to do this. But I did it because I couldn't stand you, your loser friends or your so called mentor. Auradon had a system Mal. And you ruined it. So now, I'm going to turn you and your mother in, and restore order and bask in the glory of my family's legacy. Your stupid mother was so desperate for her plan to work that didn't even realize I was planning to double cross her! Like I would let evil win! As if! The only queen here will be me, ruling at Ben's side the way the fates intended it to be!" Audrey didn't notice Maleficent behind her so she thought the looks of horror were for her. She also hadn't noticed that everyone besides her, Mal, Evie, Elana, Jay and Carlos had been magically frozen.

"And how exactly were you planning to defeat me?" A coy smile was on Maleficent's lips as Audrey turned around and laughed nervously.

"I-I-I...I…" Maleficent didn't wait for an answer and with a flick of her staff turned the princess into a pink beetle that she crushed under her feet in seconds. Mal trembled in fear as she took Evie's hand.

"That wasn't right mother." Maleficent turned towards her daughter and walked up very close to her.

"Right?! What do you know of right and wrong child? You betrayed your own family so who are you to tell me what is right and what's not?!"

Mal let go of Evie's hand and looked at Elana. She needed to do this alone but she wanted to make sure her girlfriend and everyone else were protected. Elana nodded, as if she immediately understood. "Mother I am my own person. I can decide what's right or wrong for myself. "Mal picked up the wand. Maleficent's eyes glowed dangerously.

"What are you doing you idiot?! Give me the wand!" Mal shook her head.

"No."

Maleficent smirked. "I suppose I'm going to have to take it from you then…" As she spoke green smoke appeared all around her and she became a terrifying black and purple dragon. The dragon roared as if to challenge Mal. Mal handed the wand to Elana. Elana smiled at her.

"Kick her to the curb honey!" Mal grinned and shifted into her own dragon form.

Mal rushed towards her mother with a roar. The older dragon slashed her daughter away. Mal recovered quickly and leapt up on her mother's back, her claws digging into the purple and black hide. Maleficent roared in pain. Mal hung on like a tick until her claws couldn't hold on any longer and flew through the stained glass window of the church.

Mal flew back in after recovering from being tossed out of the elegant building and smashing through the glass. She flew above Elana and Elana tossed her the wand. Mal caught it in her claws and focused on the wand's energy. A blast of purple light struck Maleficent and the older dragon screamed. She seemed to vanish in a puff of green smoke.

Mal shifted back to human form. "Mal!" Evie tackled her in a hug.

"You're such an idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Mal smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." Evie blushed and smiled.

"I love you too." Mal walked over to the spot where her mother had been and found a tiny purple lizard.

"Is she okay?" The fairy godmother smiled and had the royal guards put the tiny lizard in a jar.

"She'll be fine. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That's why she's so small." Mal looked at the lizard sadly.

"Is she gonna be like that forever?" The older woman smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, forever's a long time you learned to love. So can she."

Mal smiled back at her. "I believe this belongs to you." She handed the wand to the fairy godmother.

"I believe you have earned an A in 'Goodness Class'." Elana laughed as the fairy godmother unfroze everyone. "BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!"

Ben roared and almost ran Elana over. "Whoa there sweetheart! Mal saved the day. No need for roaring and attacking people." Ben blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…" Elana ruffled his hair and in doing so his crown became crooked.

"Doug?!" Carlos ran up to the balcony with Dude at his side. Doug blinked as if he had been asleep.

"Carlos? Are you alright?" Carlos smiled and nodded.

"I'm just fine." Doug kissed him.

"You are." he said with a smirk after pulling away. They both laughed.

Lonnie walked over to Jay and touched his very muscular arm. "You doing alright?" Jay looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm alright. Mal did all the work you know…" Lonnie smirked and nodded.

\

"Yeah but Mal's my friend. I was wondering Jay...Could you save me a dance at the after party?" Jay smirked right back and nodded.

"Yeah. I would love nothing more." Lonnie beamed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Great! See you later!" Jay blushed as she walked away and smiled.

"Looks like you got a date hero." Mal remarked with a smirk. Jay shoved her playfully.

"So do you Ms. Smooth. She's right behind you." Mal looked and Evie wasn't even there.

"Jerk!"

"Princess!"

"Prep school jock!"

"Whipped!" Mal blushed and growled.

"Am not!" Jay chuckled.

"Your reaction says otherwise!" Mal rolled her eyes.

"Shut up…"

The after party was fantastic. The ballroom at the palace was now playing pop songs and everyone was dancing. Elana checked her watch. She sighed. It was time. She missed her home and she missed her girlfriend but she had grown to love Mal and her little gang of misfits. She walked over to Mal who was with Evie, no surprise there, and they were having a very animated conversation. Elana had never seen Mal look so happy. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving but it had to be done.

"Mal?"

"And then he actually blushed! Jay actually got shy about a girl! It's a miracle-Elana? What's wrong?" Mal immediately became serious when she saw the look on her mentor's face. Elana sighed heavily.

"Honey I have to go." Mal shrugged.

"Back to the flat? Is your girlfriend upset or something?" Elana shook her head.

"Mal I have to leave Auradon." Mal's heart stopped for a moment as she looked for signs of a joke or a lie or...something.

"What?" her voice came out as choked sob. Evie touched her shoulder.

"Mal, my job was to mentor you and your friends from the island until Maleficent was defeated and my job is complete. I can go home now. And…" Elana took a deep breath.

"I want to go home." She finished quietly. Mal hugged her mentor with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go. But I know you would miss Summers if you stayed here." Elana smiled.

"I will miss you Mal." She ruffled the purple hair. Evie hugged the older girl.

"I'll miss you Elana." Elana smiled.

"I'll miss you too dear. Keep Mal in line for me alright?" Evie smirked and nodded.

"I will."

Elana grinned back at her. "I would say goodbye to the boys but they're a little busy." she said with a chuckle. Mal smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Elana." Elana smiled back.

"Goodbye my dears. I love you. Darkness and all." Mal laughed quietly at the reference to their first meeting and waved goodbye as Elana left the ballroom. Evie had her arm around Mal's waist.

"I love you." she whispered in the shorter girl's ear. Mal smiled.

"I love you too."

Elana walked to the garden where she previously had met with her girlfriend. The blonde was there and ran to her. Elana kissed her with a joyful smile on her face. "Kick her to the curb? That was the best you could come up with?" the blonde teased. Elana chuckled.

"Shut up Summers. Let's go home."


End file.
